The present disclosure relates to orthopedics, and more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods for spinal surgery through a lateral approach.
The lateral approach to the spine is appealing because it avoids the major neural and vascular structures on the anterior and posterior aspects of the spine. However, the lateral approach may encounter other sensitive structures, such as the psoas muscle, neural plexus, vascular plexus, or other peritoneal structures. The psoas muscle is of particular interest because it is highly innervated. Therefore, insult to the psoas muscle is quite painful. Surgical procedures or approaches which minimize trauma to the psoas muscle may reduce postoperative pain and improve outcomes.